


Elementary

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Watts should have no problem bending Lionheart to his will.





	Elementary

~ Elementary ~

Watts was calm when he went into his meeting with Lionheart. He wasn't expecting this particular mission to be difficult. Securing the Haven headmaster's loyalty - or at least  _compliance_  - would hardly be a challenge. The man was rumored to be something of a coward, after all.

After exchanging polite greetings with his quarry, the doctor noticed that the other man's third eye gem had turned green sometime between when he'd walked into Lionheart's office and now.

Watts grinned. Well, well. What a turn of events. This was going to be easier than he'd thought.

~end~


End file.
